


The Truth Behind Dwarvish Doors

by ohdrey89



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Sisters, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Gossip, King Thorin, M/M, Post-Quest of Erebor, Rebuilding Erebor, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: …Dwarf doors are invisible when closed… Bilbo had thought Gandalf was kidding. Imagine his surprise to find out the wizard was completely serious. And Thorin is one of the few in the company who has an extensive knowledge of where all Erebor's invisible doors are.





	The Truth Behind Dwarvish Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I know I keep disappearing and reappearing. I hope you all don't mind. But I just couldn't stand going so long without posting _something_. I offer no excuse except to say my father was ill and in need of my attention. But I'm back now. Hopefully. I'm going to post a few things... hopefully. Soon. Hope you will enjoy what I have to offer. 
> 
> This was a very silly one shot that just hit me the other day while watching An Unexpected Journey. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

_…Dwarf doors are invisible when closed…_

———

Bilbo Baggins remembered these words on Durin’s Day when he was before the ledge that was to lead to the hidden door. He hadn’t taken Gandalf at his word until that day. Until that night when the moon shone upon the keyhole and only when it was turned did the door reveal it’s edges and the dwarves pushed in it with a reverence he reserved solely for his favorite books. His books… and Thorin.

Smaug was defeated. Battles waged, and just when the company and Bilbo himself thought all hope was lost, the Eagles had come. The orcs were also defeated. Once again peace reigned inside the mountain and in the surrounding lands. Dale was slowly being reestablished and prosperous under the careful watch of Lord Bard. While their celebrations were long into those first few nights, the reestablishing and reconstructing of Erebor had begun.

And Thorin and his sister sons lived. Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief every day for that fact. At first it was touch and go; his injuries had been extensive and the loss of blood had left him whiter than a ghost. All Bilbo had to show for the great battle was a knot of the back of his head. He had spent the entire time at the King’s bedside, holding vigil over his body. Many of the dwarves came and went but only Bilbo Dwalin, and Oin remind constant in their watch over him. Fili and Kili laid across from his bed, their injuries left them unable to move around but they sat up when able to watch their Uncle as he slept and healed. Tauriel was a constant presence, mixing potions for the brothers to drink and soothing Kili with her touch… and kisses, as he would have it, many kisses.

Bilbo would almost have been jealous of them if it were not for his heart swelling with gratitude to Eru for finding all of his friends alive….

…Then Thorin had woken and those first few moments were… awkward to say the least. Bilbo was just so happy to have Thorin alive he couldn’t think or see passed the happy tears in his eyes as he kissed Thorin everywhere he could reach. Thorin had welcomed it even though he didn’t think himself worthy of it. Bilbo would have to just prove to Thorin how worthy he was of it… later, once the king was healed. They were under the watchful eye of Oin, who wouldn’t tolerate any carousing until he deemed his highness strong enough for such bedsport.

Both Bilbo and Thorin agreed, they could be patient. And they did wait, Erebor saw a returning of kin from Ered Luin, the Iron Hills, from as far reached as even Bree. The dwarves of Middle Earth were once again glad to have a place to call home. And in that home, Bilbo found a place to settle down. If he was in wanting of sunshine, he would climb up to the front gates, if he needed to feel grass in his toes or dirt in his fingers, there were overlooks hanging off of the walls of the mountain for just such a purpose. Many still deemed serviceable and lying dormant ready for planting. While Thorin healed and oversaw reconstruction matters from his tent, Bilbo went into Erebor to make himself useful. He and Bombur decided on what would need planting, gathered supplies and planted all of the seeds Bombur brought in anticipation. He helped Ori dust and clean the library, reverently laying aside those books that met unfortunate ends to worms, mold, or fire. They would need recopying and rewriting. When Bilbo had finished planting, he and Ori would spend hours bent over newly bound books and old, scratching away. Bilbo didn’t see much of Thorin then, but Bilbo often received messages from him, thanks to Bofur, Balin, or Nori. Messages of promises. And more of a list of activities Thorin was anxious to do with… and to Bilbo.

Six weeks it took him to heal, and in that six weeks there was enough time to sort and store through all the gold, Dain saw to that himself, so that when Thorin finally crossed the threshold into Erebor, it looks like his home, and there was no sign of a dragon’s hoard anywhere. Bilbo was more than a little surprised at how quickly the work was done, but Balin had merely chuckled at his wonderment. “Dwarves are used to arduous work, and always get their work done in a timely manner.” Bilbo had laughed at that.

The kingdom Erebor welcomed their king back into his mountain with equanimity. No one held his dragon sickness against him. It could happen to anyone, as Smaug had laid a curse upon the gold. The sickness had blighted everyone in the company in some form after a fashion. And Thorin was glad to resume his duties as King under the Mountain.

Especially since that meant as King he could demand favors of a certain furry footed halfling. Though Bilbo had made it perfectly clear, Thorin was no King to a lowly hobbit like him thank you very much. Though if Bilbo did worship him like a King, Thorin wasn’t one to complain.

It was almost unseemly the way Thorin would moon after the Hobbit, while Bilbo could never hide his blushes. Dwalin rolled his eyes, being the one forced to watch them.

Fortunately, the King and his consort had enough presence of mind — owing to the overtly polite manners of the Hobbit consort — to take more visually unseemly activities behind closed doors.

The only problem was that Thorin’s knowledge of the doors of Erebor was extensive. Other than wooden doors that could be seen and archways. All other doors were made of stone, but you wouldn’t know that until they were opened. The first time Thorin had showed him this he stared in astonishment, thinking it only the door that lead them into Erebor as a manner of security. Now he knew, it was all stone doors in Erebor that were invisible to the naked eye until opened.

They made use of this knowledge extensively, much to the surprise of many dwarves. Talk soon spread of warning to walk through the halls cautiously. It was many times when an unsuspecting dwarf recently arrived from Ered Luin came down a hallway, to walk by a wall making obscene noise in voices. Rumors started that the walls were haunted, but whether or not these were started by Bofur, Nori, or Fili and Kili is entirely up to debate. Many didn’t wonder overly much about it, if the ghosts were having such a good time and weren’t hurting anyone living, let them have their fun.

When Thorin’s sister Dís arrived, she had the misfortune of running an errand with fresh linens to Thorin’s room, the storage room next to Thorin’s room emitted the longest moan she had ever heard. She was no fool. She knew Thorin’s voice when she heard it. She leaned up against the “wall” when she heard the panting. Her face grew red and her brow cross. Everyone was looking for the King and here he was forging his hammer with his consort, as if there wasn’t a laundry list of things for the King to oversee.

She was just about to give them both a piece of her mind when she heard a breathier moan of completion, definitely not in Thorin’s voice echo from the invisible door down the hallway.

“Oh Thorin!!!! Oooooooooh, Eru…” And then a sigh.

This was followed by a deep moan that was almost a growl. “Bilbo… Mahal…” Dís turned almost puce in anger and embarrassment. Now she had put up with a lot with her brother throughout their lived together, but this?! This was just too far! She stomped down the hallway to the royal chambers muttering angrily to herself.

She’d give her brother a stern talking to… soon. As soon as she had the confidence to meet her brother in the eye without blushing. Then. Yes, definitely then she would talk to him. Once she didn’t have the thought of what her brother was doing to that Hobbit rolling around her head. She even delegated the changing of the royal linens to another and sought out Balin to let him know that he must make Nori squash rumors of ghosts. It just… wasn’t seemly.

Bilbo was very glad to be proven wrong about invisible dwarfish doors, very glad indeed.

———

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Very short. A bit like trying to get myself back into the groove of things. If you enjoyed this hobbit offering I have a bit of an idea brewing that takes our favorite cast of Tolkien characters and puts them into the Regency Era ...I know I can't help myself. The idea struck me after reading about Tolkien's affection for our Jane Austen. 
> 
> Here's hoping it turns out well enough for you to enjoy it! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
